A Guy Like Me and a Guy Like You
by Carleen
Summary: My first S.H.I.E.LD. Agent fan fiction. The title is from a line Fitz says during the episode The Hub. It got me thinking... WARNING: That episode had too much Slash for me to ignore. All that big brown-eyed staring, wistful looks and omg we're gonna die together. This is FitzWard Slash pairing. If this is not your thing then stop right here. Otherwise, thanks for stopping by.


TITLE: A Guy Like You and a Guy Like Me

CHAPTER: Complete

EPISODE: The Hub

* * *

Still angry about the news there were no plans for our extraction. I wondered just how they could so easily lose a brilliant young mind like his. I was just the muscle. Guys like me were easy to find and train into S.H.I.E.L.D. It just didn't make sense. Why dismantle the tech and leave it behind? Wouldn't they just rebuild it? So they decided to leave us behind and what would follow? Torture and lingering death. For Fitz it would be much worse. They would torture him for his secrets then keep him alive to work for them. My anger grew at such thoughtlessness.

It's not as if I'm ungrateful. They eventually rescued us and against orders to the contrary. That was a good thing about being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. They talked a good game of regulations, secret information and access levels. The reality was plenty of leeway during a mission. So what would Fitz and I have done if the Bus hadn't shown up? Two choices: Let them shoot us to avoid capture or run. Although there were plenty of places to hide in the warehouse behind us. Eventually we'd have to make a run for it and with all this wide open country… well, let's just say, I'd rather be shot while I'm looking my enemy in the eye, rather than in the back running away.

Except for the leave you there to die part, that mission was all in a day's work for me. Sky expressed her concern by punching me in the shoulder. I could call it childish behavior. The reality was she'd learned to compartmentalize her feelings long before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Feelings have no place in our line of work. May simply nodded and Coulson ignored the entire episode. So, with nowhere to express my anger I stuffed it down and went in search of Leo. How was he doing? Was he processing the Intel that today should have been his last day on earth?

I found him in his cabin curled in a ball on his bunk.

"Hey, you okay?" I sat down on the only chair in the room. What was wrong with him? He didn't look ill or upset. Just very flushed.

"Fine. Go away."

I was shaking my head before I even responded. "I won't leave you like this. Now, sit up and talk to me."

That time all I got was a shake of his head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is it about the mission? Maybe we should talk about that. Personally, I'm mad as hell they planned to leave us behind. But it turned out fine. Please sit up, Fitz. Uh, you know I could make you sit up, right?"

With a groan Fitz rolled over and sat up. His arousal was evident under the soft fabric of the sweatpants. I couldn't take my eyes off it. Who knew the brainiacs had… never mind. I think I know what's wrong. He didn't move away when I moved to sit next to him on the narrow bed.

"That was a dangerous mission, Fitz. Mix danger, adrenaline and life threatening situations and the emotions and the hormones churn. I promise it will get easier. Why didn't you take care of yourself?"

"I tried…" and he squeezed his eyes shut again.

I had to smile at that. What was this naivete or did he imagine mundane things like sexual need didn't affect the smart folks? He was equal parts brilliant and hopelessly childlike. From the innocent need in his eyes to the respectable looking mound under his clothes. I put my hand out and after a moment he took it. I looked down into his eyes.

"Will you let me help?" A simple statement. He could take it anyway he wanted, including kicking me out of his cabin.

"But...you're not...I'm not…"

"What we are is two men who almost died together this morning. Whatever happens between us here tonight, or does not happen, will stay between us. And please understand can never happen again."

I turned toward him, moved into his space and he gasped. But he held eye contact and he didn't move away.

"Show me?" I let me question drift between us on the breath we shared.

With his expressive brown eyes liquid with desire he turned my hand over over on his groin and shuddered.

I let my hand move gently over him. He was big. My fingers flexed in anticipation. Then I grinned when he pushed the sweat pants down over his hips. Impressive. My fingertips stroked lightly down the ridgeline of his erection. His hips jerked in response.

"Fitz, listen to me. I sense you're worried about whether this means you're gay or I'm gay or whatever. This has nothing to do with any of that. It isn't even an issue. This is just you and me."

I let my fingers wrap around him.

"Look at me." When he opened his eyes I leaned in and kissed him. For just a moment I twisted my tongue with his and backed away. When he was looking at me again I held my right palm up to his mouth. Not that innocent, I thought, when he obediently spread our shared saliva on my palm. His tongue tickled my palm. His beautiful erection leapt into my hand when I reached for him. As I slid my hand gently up and down he moaned and lifted his hips.

"This world you're in now, Fitz. Life and death is all that matters. Today even that almost didn't matter. What matters is that we live. In whatever time we have, we must live a life. So while I will tell you not to care and keep your heart hidden we will share this moment."

I watched his eyes roll back in his head and I knew he couldn't hear me anymore. That was fine. Renewing my grasp I pulled up on his shaft to gather more lubricant from the crown. Up and down. Up and down. The veins stood out like thick cords as his blood pumped, flooding his cock and preparing for climax.

"That's it. Push as hard as you need to. You are so beautiful this way."

I held on while his body took over for him. Then he felt his shaft harden to stone in my hand. It arched like a taut bowstring. It needed only a second to find its release.

"Come to me, Leo. Come to me…"

He erupted into my hand and the scream I watched begin on his lips was swallowed by my mouth. While I kissed him he rose up to me and I put my arms around him. Against my shoulder his breath came out choked and ragged. I held him tenderly until he recovered.

"I...I…"

"Shhh. Close your eyes, I will clean you up and then you will sleep." After I washed my hands and his groin I covered him with a sheet. Before I could leave him I had to taste those lips again.

"Good night, beautiful one." I whispered against his lips and kissed him gently.


End file.
